Damien's Story
by xxfangirlhaterxx
Summary: Not with characters from vampire diaries. just, my own characters. k? good.


Procer of Nox Noctis

As Kassy walked out of her room, a monstrous beast jumped from the corner. It had green skin, and its fangs were repulsive and yellow. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and a cruel yet familiar laughter came from the beast. It slowly removed its head, and revealed her annoying twin brother.

"Dillon! That wasn't funny" She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. He chuckled again, "It was to me! Hahaha!" She wacked her brother in the arm, he's such a doof. She stormed down the hallway with her brother following her. "You should've seen your face! Hahaha! Oh my gosh, Kassy, it was hilarious. Hahaha."

She grabbed her book-bag and a pop-tart. She ran out the door and started jog to school, hoping to get away from her brother. Unfortunately, her brother ran cross-country and could easily keep up with her.

He was in mid-sentence repeating how funny his prank was, when she spun around and scolded him, "You know, Dill, it might have been funny to you, but it wasn't to me. You're just an immature baby that gets scared at everything. So why are you laughing at me?" She didn't even wait for him to answer. She just turned around and kept on walking. He was at least ten-feet away when he snapped back to reality and caught up with her. "Kassy, c'mon! It was only a joke, I'm sorry, Kassy. Forgive me?" She nodded her head and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

When they got to school, she saw her friend Dallas in the hallway; she caught up to her and poked her to let her know she was there. She smiled, "Hey Kassy, ready for Halloween tonight? I know I am!" A question popped in her head. But the bell had rung and they had to get to class.

Last period, was the next time she saw Dallas. She wrote a note and told Cameron to pass read it then pass it to her, James, and Dillon. He nodded, and glanced at the note. He smiled and nodded again, then passed it on. The note had read: 'we still on for the Milson's house?' Slowly, one by one the friends had nodded at her, and they were all smiling.

The Milson's house was an old mansion, the owners, the Milsons, had mysteriously disappeared and were gone for over thirty years. They still haven't been found. The mansion was supposedly built on some ancient burial ground, or something. But nobody believed that. But every year, on Halloween, some kid would go in and get scared. This year, she wasn't going too scared. She promised herself that she wouldn't.

After school, they all came over to her house and got ready. Dillon and Kassy were dressed as twin vampires, Cameron was a werewolf, and Dallas was a gangster. Once they had gotten ready, it was already dark. They grabbed their pillow cases and ran out the door.

Once they had gotten to the haunted house, they all just stood in a line, staring at the house. "So," Dill had broken the silence, "Time to separate the big kids from the babies…who wants to go first?" Everyone kept staring. Then Cameron spoke up, "You're the oldest Dill, you go first." Slowly, everyone turned towards Dillon. They whispered among themselves, agreeing with Cameron. Then Dillon stammered a sentence, "Well, technically, I'm only one minute and forty-five seconds older than Kassy, so we should both go." Kassy was scared, but then she smiled deviously. "Okay, okay. How about I go in first, and if I don't come out in thirty seconds, come in after me. Deal?" Everyone thought it over, then nodded. She took a courageous step forward, and walked inside the house.

The home was dimly lit and it smelled horrible. She walked farther and deeper into the house, until she was at the heart of the house. Outside, Dallas had counted to thirty. "Alright guys, let's go." Dillon took a deep breath and then walked inside. Cam and Dallas followed.

Suddenly, they heard a deafening scream. They recognized who it was right away. "Kassy!" They all shouted in unison. They heard another shout, "Help! Help me someone!" Dillon ran to his sister's rescue. He would never let anything happen to her.

He ran into another room and stopped dead in his tracks. Cameron ran into him. He asked why he stopped, but Dill didn't answer. He just stood there, all the color had drained from his face and he looked terrified.

Cameron and Dallas looked up, only to see a figure emerging from the darkness. It was a teenage boy a little older than them, maybe thirteen. He was tall, like Dillon. But he had long, black hair that was waist-length and it was tied into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon. His skin was a pale white, and his clothes were out-of-date. He wore a black vest that had swirls imprinted into it. The vest made it easy to see his chest, which had a small scar, on it that looked fairly recent, right below his collar bone on the right side. He also wore old blue jeans with holes in the knees.

He looked at the group and smiled deviously, revealing four sharp fangs. He took a step forward, leaving the shadows behind him. Dillon stared at him, and dared not move. Then he remembered that his sister was in trouble. He managed a smile and tried to look brave, but that attempt had failed miserably.

He looked at the teenage boy, "What are you supposed to be? Some tattoo artist or something?" The boy's smile instantaneously faded as Dillon said that. "What are you supposed to be? A sad excuse of a boy?" His comeback was unexpected, but it challenged Dillon. And Dillon doesn't back down very easily. "Well…Well…" He couldn't think of anything.

"Who are you anyway?" Said Dillon, trying to change the subject. The boy looked back at him, "Amongst my people, I am called, procer of nox noctis." He noticed the look on their faces. "If your primitive brains can't understand that, it's Latin. It means, 'Prince of the Night'. But that is my public name. My given name is one you don't need to know."

Dallas decided to finally speak up. "Fine then, if we tell you our names, you'll tell us your name. Deal?" The prince of night nodded and crossed his arms, waiting. Dillon sighed; he wished Dallas didn't say that. He most certainly didn't want to go first. Cameron did. "I'm Cameron." Then Dallas, "Dallas." Then, there was one. Cameron looked at him, "go on." He urged. But he dared not raise his voice above a whisper. "I'm Dillon. Your turn."

The prince of night looked taken aback when Dillon stated his name. Finally he spoke. "Dillon, you say? Hmm. I've heard about you…not always good things though….oh, yes. My given name is Damian." Dillon looked at him questioningly. Damian? He had definitely heard that name before. Then he remembered, Kassy had given him a note and told him not to read it until something bad happened. He thought that she was crazy at the time, but now, he thinks that she wasn't as crazy as he thought.

He un-crumpled the piece of paper from his pocket. Damian strained his neck to see what he was looking at. Dillon silently read the paper. He gasped. It read, 'It was Damian.' He looked at the other boy then showed the others the paper. They solemnly nodded and looked at Damian.

Dillon took a step forward. "Give me back my sister. Now." He said threateningly. Damian looked at him playfully. "What sister?" He gave a devilish smile. Dillon ran towards him, planning to tackle him. But fast as lightning, Damian reached back into the shadows and grabbed Kassy. He put his arm around her neck and nearly broke her neck, but didn't. She gasped and struggled, but she couldn't break free of his grasp.

Dillon froze. "Kassy." He whispered. He changed his expression, and suddenly became enraged. "LET HER GO!" Damian stared at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm, let me think…No. Hahaha!" Dillon stared into Damian's cold golden eyes. Wait a second-golden? That's impossible. Eyes can't be golden… "Damian, golden is an un-natural color, isn't it? I don't suspect those are contacts. Well, I want your explanation."

"Quite right Dillon! It isn't natural. Then again, I am not a natural person. Come to think of it, I'm not a person either." Dillon was terribly confused. "What the hell is going on here?!" Damian smiled once more. "Let me explain. But first," He tightened his grip on Kassy. She winced and began to cry. "First, step back or I break her neck." Reluctantly, Dillon stepped back. "Okay then. As I said before, I am Damian, Prince of the Night. But what you don't know is I am not human such as yourselves. That would explain my strength, and agility. I…am….a vampire…"  
At this Dillon, Cameron, and Dallas laughed. Damian looked pissed, he tightened his grip and Kassy grimaced. "Don't...laugh…Dill…he's not….lying." that was all she could force from her lips. Everyone suddenly became serious. Cameron looked at Damian. "How could you be a vampire? I mean…they ARE supposed to have disappeared thousands of years ago…so?" Damian replied in a serious tone, "This house was built on my family clan's temple. Over three-hundred years ago. The disturbance awoken us, and since then, we've preyed on innocent people that happened to wander onto our land.

"The Milsons." Dallas whispered. "Yes. Quite right, Dallas. Quite right indeed. So yes, we did kill them." He was about to say something else, but Cameron cut him off. "We? Who the hell's we?" Damian laughed for about the billionth time. "'We' is me and my clan." We feed upon those foolish enough to pass or even challenge us. And now, you three are the lucky contestants."

Kassy had stopped crying, wincing, and even struggling. Dallas had wondered why it had gotten so quiet. She tapped Dillon's shoulder. He had just ignored it and continued his conversation. Now, she pulled on his sleeve. He whipped around, "What is so important?!" he hissed. She kept her voice low, to avoid Damian hearing, "I noticed that….well…..Kassy stopped struggling. I think….she might be in on this." Damian's voice boomed loudly above Dallas's, "Very good. You found out our little plan. You are as smart as people say." Dallas blushed at this but felt uncomfortable. Damian let go of Kassy and then put a loving arm around her waist. She smiled and winked at her brother.

"K-Kassy? You were a part of this? But-But why??" She looked at her brother like he was a crazy person. "Don't be daft Dillon! Can you honestly not think of any reason? Well, first off, I want revenge. Secondly, why wouldn't I want to date a vampire? They're manly, brilliant, strong, and this vampire, is extremely cute." She smiled at Damian who gave her a peck on the cheek.

Dillon couldn't take much more of this. He ran forward, prepared to tackle his sister-stealer. Damian left Kassy's side and charged at Dillon. Dillon tackled him but Damian pinned him down and punched him twice. Kassy couldn't watch this, "He's still my brother, go easy! Don't hurt him!" she cried out. Damian ignored her and kept hurting that annoying little brat.

Kassy ran forward and pulled Damian off her brother. She was crying and it took her awhile to get Damian off of him. He gave up and stood, despite Kassy. He finished what he had started. Kassy was kneeling beside her brother. He was bloody and nearly unconscious. "Dillon? Dillon! Can you hear me? Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, Dillon! I'm sorry! Can you hear me?!" It took him a lot of effort but, he moved his head slightly and looked at his sister.

He looked into her gray-blue eyes. He responded but it was faint, and barely audible. "Kassy…I….forgive you." She looked up at Cameron and Dallas. They were staring in disbelief. She wiped her tears away. "Guys, take Dillon home. Make sure he's okay. Tell our mom that he fell down a hill or something. I want you to go now, and under no circumstances will you leave him alone. Understood?" They nodded and lifted Dillon to his feet. He staggered, but Dallas and Cameron caught him. They helped him walk as they began to leave.

Damian cleared his throat to let them know he was still there. Kassy slowly turned around. She walked up to Damian and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why did you do that!?" She scolded. She buried her head in her hands. "You can't do that. I won't allow it." He grabbed her wrist and jerked her arm, while tightening his grip. She winced. "Don't you DARE tell me what you will or won't allow me to do. I tell you, not the other way around. I will harm who I wish, where I wish, when I wish. Understood?" His harsh words stung as they flew from his mouth.

She didn't answer him. She just looked at him. He bent her wrist back, forcing her bone to snap. She screamed in pain, grabbing her wrist, but he still wouldn't let go. "Answer me!" He screamed. She looked at him pleadingly, crying, "Yes! YES! UNDERSTOOD! Just make the pain stop! Please!" He released her wrist but didn't stop the pain. "Good."

"Now, we must talk about something." He began as he bandaged her broken wrist. He put on a splint and she winced but he just ignored her again. "You let fresh meat get away. And that was not wise. I won't allow you to leave until I've had my fill." He looked at her hungrily. "You don't mean-" she exclaimed. "Yes, I do."

He moved closer to Kassy and she tried to move but he stopped her. He held her down and stared into her eyes. She squirmed, but he wouldn't release her. His iron grip tightened as he moved in for the kill. Kassy closed her eyes and held her breath. Little did she know that that was the last breath she would ever take. He moved closer to her neck and finally….

It all went black..


End file.
